Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser
Hi, Sagen und Legenden Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussion:Siegfried (Die Chronik von Moios). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Waruru (Diskussion) 21:26, 11. Mai 2010 Wow, tolle Benutzerseite hast du da. Echt hübsch und ebenso informativ gestaltet. Ach ja, und bevor ich's vergesse (ich hatte das gestern nämlich nicht mehr erwähnt, aber): Tolle Unterschrift XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) Videos Hey Jade, ich wusste jetzt leider nicht wirklich, wo ich die Videos aus "Dark Crusade" Age of the Tears (bislang allerdings '''nur die von der Story-Übersichtsseite) hinstecken sollte - und von daher auch, so hab ich mir gedacht, list ich sie dir einfach mal auf deiner Benutzerdiskussionsseite auf. Soll ich die aus den einzelnen Kapiteln eigentlich auch noch? (Da würden nämlich noch fehlen: "Blood Moon" Seven Nights of Death, "On measurer cut" Live or left to die!, "The Children of the Forest" Friends or Enemies? und... joah, das müssten sie dann eigentlich schon alle gewesen sein... Oder?) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) Kategorie:Vorlagen 08:35, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hier auf jeden Fall aber schon mal die ersten paar: Hast du Lust den Anfang von Der Anfang vom Ende zu lesen? Zorn Bahamut Hey Jade, so du Zeit und Lust dazu hast, könntest du dann bitte auch noch etwas dazu sagen? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 08:30, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wird erledigt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Ritterbruder Godfried]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Von Breen']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 08:38, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du mal bitte hier unterschreiben? [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 20:39, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bild Hey Jade, dein Bild ist fertig. Hier ist der Link. Ich hoffe doch, es gefällt dir (und falls nicht, und falls ich noch was daran verändern soll, bitte einfach sagen. Die Schuppen habe ich übrigens mit Absicht nicht extra hervorgehoben - habe ich bei den anderen Drachen auch nicht.) MfG [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 10:07, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) So ist es doch super, klasse geworden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Admin im S.u.L.W.) 11:04, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Problem im ToWFF Hey Jade, ich weiß ja, dass heut Feiertag ist (und dass man da eigentlich niemanden anruft)... Wenn du aber dennoch die Zeit hättest (bzw. ich dir mit dieser Bitte nicht zu nahe trete) und du evtl. auch gleich noch in Reichweite deines Rechners wärst, könntest du mich dann mal eben anrufen? Im ToWFF nämlich, so scheint mir, gibt's mal wieder Probleme... [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 16:13, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Könntest du mir mal sagen welches Grafik Programm du benützt (also Paint, Gimp usw.)Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams ''I'ch benutzte das Programm Paint für die Schnitte und Formatierungen (umspeichern in JPG Dateien z. B.) D'''as zurecht geschnittene Bild öffne ich dann mit dem Programm Openoffice 3.2 "Draw" oder wenn du die deutschsprachige Version findest "Zeichnen". Mit dem Program bearbeite ich die Effeckte. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Onkel Iroh Admin im S.u.L.W.) 12:21, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hey Jade, schau mal bitte hier: http://de.towff.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Helios,_der_Toa_der_Sonne [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 15:29, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Du Jade, sag mal, hast du das im Moment auch, dass dir hier im Wiki manche Bilder nicht angezeigt werden? (Geh mal unter "Kategorie: Bilder", dann weißt du, was ich meine) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 20:47, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ''J'a, es fehlen Bilder, komisch:-( --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Onkel Iroh der Admin ) 20:53, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Komisch, also jetzt sind die Bilder wieder da... Na ja, war wohl nur ein zwischenzeitliches Problem :) (Hoff ich zumindest.) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 09:43, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Du Jade, könntest du mich, so du das noch möchtest, vielleicht auch erst gegen 20 Uhr anrufen? Um sieben nämlich werd ich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach noch nicht zurück sein (hab dir zu der Sache aber auch nochmal eine E-Mail geschrieben, worin ich die Umstände noch ein wenig deutlicher geschildert habe. Aber sowas muss schließlich nicht jeder mitlesen, darum auch per Mail.) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 15:56, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich bruach deine Hilfe, zumindest deinen Rat: In Skype hat mir Matoro 20 den Mord angedroht und ich weiß nicht wie ich drauf reagieren soll, er weiß zwar nicht wo ich wohn aber trotzdemAxonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams ''M'atoro ist zur Zeit nicht mehr Herr seiner Selbst, das heißt das du diese Drohung zunächst mal nicht zu ernst nehmen solltest aber dennoch Matoro im Auge zu behalten, über Skype meine ich natürlich. U'''nd danke für die Info, das hilft mir weiter bei meiner Bewertung über ihn. Diese Morddrohung zeigt nur ein weiteres Mal das Matoro nicht so unschuldig ist wie er tut. Leider. ''G'ebe Waruru deine Telenummer damit er mir sie geben kann, dann können wir das ganze direkt besprechen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Onkel Iroh der Admin ) 18:05, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Mein Handy is im Moment im A****, ich erzähle Waruru aber alles über ICQ, das kann er dann an dich weiterleitenAxonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Es kommt vielleicht etwas ungelegen, aber ich möchte dich fragen - da du mir angeboten hast Magister Warren darzustellen - ob du vielleicht im Gegenzug auch einen Charakter aus meiner Geschichte darstellen möchtest. Wenn du interressiert sein solltest, sag mir bescheid. Ich sag dir dann welche noch frei sind. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 10:01, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC)